Switching Sides
by zohrax3
Summary: As promised Klaus let Tyler go, he was free to return to Mystic Falls but what happens when Caroline realises that too much time has passed and everything is different now, including her feelings. So when Caroline's ready to take Klaus up on his offer, she flies to New Orleans so they can be together but there's a thought in the back of his mind that tells him something is missing.
1. I'm Yours

******For Bridget, **

******Happy Birthday.**

Caroline sat and waited on the porch swing set. The dark sky made it all that difficult to see into the distance but the lack of sound indicated she was alone, for now.

Klaus was gone. He had left for New Orléans after graduation, giving Caroline an unexpected gift before his departure. He would've given her something else as a reminder of him, but deep down he knew this was what she wanted and if that made her happy he would give it to her.

Tyler was her first love after all.

He gave Tyler his freedom, it was what she asked for and they both knew he would do anything for her, regardless of how that made him feel.

Although it took her a few months to figure out where he was hiding, she managed to find him so they could finally be together again.

Caroline took a deep breath and neatened her dress before she looked down at her watch for the fourth time that evening. The bracelet Klaus had given her still wrapped around her wrist since they day he gave it to her as a reminder of him and how things could've been.

She sighed and waited patiently until Tyler arrived, the butterflies already fluttering in her stomach but that same uneasy feeling never left since Klaus had told her what he had done for her.

The sound of rustled leaves tore her from the thoughts of him and the light from the porch confirmed that he was there. She stood up and walked towards the steps. His shadow emerged from the corner and there he was behind her. She turned around and gasped his name as a smile so wide formed on his face.

She rushed to him and hugged him so tightly as if letting go would mean she would lose him again.

Tyler held her close for a moment before he pulled away to place a desperate kiss on her lips.

They sat on the porch step, the familiar place that brought back both good and bad memories as they talked, trying to catch up on lost time but neither of them missed anything more than they missed each other.

So that was what Caroline thought. That her sleepless nights, the daydreams were all caused by thoughts of him, what else could it possibly be.

Tyler looked at her and smiled. "I didn't think I was ever coming home."

He let out a breath. "He can't hurt us anymore." He placed his hand on top of hers and stared into her eyes. "This is our home and he can't take that away from us."

Caroline nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

A few moments passed by silently without either of them saying a word.

Caroline sat back, leaning on the railing and looked at him. She began to realise that too much time had passed. They didn't slip back to the way things were like she expected them to, like her never left.

It felt like they had spent so long chasing after a chance to be with each other and fighting for their relationship that they kind of lost each other along the way.

They were now wary about their movements and the silence was unsettling.

He fixed his eyes on hers and she looked away nervously. The butterflies had disappeared and the uneasy feeling returned and settled in her chest as the minutes ticked by silently leaving only awkward and uncomfortable moments behind.

Tyler continued to talk as Caroline nodded her head every once in a while to convince him that she was listening, but she wasn't. She was too busy with the thoughts that were circling in her mind causing her head to ache.

What they had, it was slipping away from them without either one of them realising until it was gone.

Things had changed and it was better to let go.

The truth was she wanted to whole world and he was fine without it.

Tyler smiled at her as he took her hand in his, unaware of how she truly felt and she smiled in return but behind the façade she knew things between them would never be same.

There was a whole lifetime ahead of her, centuries even of mistakes, do-overs and opportunities but Caroline wanted to experience it all now.

She was used to the small town and she'd had enough of it. She grew tired of the same daily routine. She felt her friends continuing to live without her, drifting apart whilst her life was on a standstill and she wasn't sure of what she wanted, until now.

She said it herself, the perks of being a vampire was that she could go wherever she wanted to go.

She wanted to put herself first for once. She wanted not to hurt anyone but she wanted herself to be happy and right now that was a priority. High school was over and Caroline had to start living her supernatural life. She had completed her human life, that was it after graduation and now she needed to rid herself of everything that kept holding her back. She didn't want to be stuck in that town anymore, living her mediocre life and watching it pass by. She wanted to start her adventure, after all, time was on her side and what better way to begin truly living than with a man who had seen and experienced it all.

She sighed as she pulled her hand away and used it to hold her head instead.

This was not what she wanted anymore.

She had spent their time apart holding onto something that was already long gone.

Tyler placed his hand on her arm only assuming what the sudden rush of emotion was caused by the overwhelming feeling of his return. Caroline looked up but didn't meet his gaze until she had wiped the tear that had formed in the corner of her eye.

He was worried now. He lifted her chin so she was now facing him and she could see the concern in his eyes.

A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed it, ready to put her thoughts into words.

She sniffled but held it together for her own sake, she had to be strong. No matter how many tears she would shed this was the right thing to do. This was what she wanted.

"I can't do this anymore," she breathed as she tears threatened to overcome her.

From losing Tyler the second time and trying to move on with the thought of never seeing him again she found herself drawn to him. She promised herself not to, that Tyler would always be the one for her but she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Caroline it's okay, we've found a way. We can be together now. No more goodbyes."

She had to be honest with him now, if not for herself than for his sake. She had to tell him the truth. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting him but he deserved knowing that there was doubt in her mind, that her feelings had changed and were being replaced by someone else taking a place in her heart.

"No Tyler," she said shaking her head. "This is goodbye. I was hoping things would be the same but I - "

"This is about him isn't it, Klaus?" Tyler spat his name as if the word brought venom to his mouth and Caroline winced at his bitter tone. He could tell by the way she spent more time messing with that damn bracelet he brought her than looking at him. That man was everything Tyler despised and the thought of Caroline being with him made his blood boil.

He wanted to think that she deserved better, believing that he would be good enough for her without her ever wanting more but that idea made him laugh. He knew that he would never be enough for her. He would've been enough for the human version of her but now Caroline wanted more but she could still do far better than him.

"It has nothing to do with him." She lied. She would avoid the details to spare him some of the pain she was already causing him.

Tyler stood up now, his voice a little louder than before as anger coursed through his body causing his hands to ball into fists. "This has everything to do with him. It's because of him I left town. It's his fault this is happening. He killed my mom Care. It's - "

Caroline stood up and reached out to caress his cheeks. "Tyler, look at me," though at first he refused, he eventually met her gaze with sadness showing in his eyes. "This is us changing as people. We want different things and we both deserve to be happy."

He took a deep breath before he placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes for a brief moment as a tear slipped from hers. "Caroline." His voice broke as he said her name. "I will always care for you, even if we're not together."

She nodded her head and tried to hold back any more tears from falling. She knew his words were true, filled with sincerity and a part of her heart would always belong to him but Caroline knew she was destined for bigger and better things. She didn't want to be stuck in that small town, not anymore.

There was nothing left for her there.

Tyler would find a pack, a wolf girl and he'll be happy. He could fall in love with someone else over time and he would go on to live a full and happy life without her.

He looked at her and behind the tears he saw the look in her eyes that were once there were no longer present. Time had changed them and he began to realise that her feelings towards him had changed too. The love in her eyes were replaced with sorrow and he would do anything to bring back that glimpse of light that made it look like her eyes were shining.

He had to let her go.

He could spend centuries fighting for her or he could give her what she wanted. He could hope that she would come back to him one day but he wouldn't spend forever waiting to find out.

Tyler nodded his head and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He wiped a tear that fell on her cheek and smiled at her weakly.

He kissed her forehead longingly and pulled away. He walked to the end of the path and Caroline rushed to hug him one more time.

She let the tears fall freely now and eventually let him go. She waited till he was a few steps away from her and turned around to watch him leave.

This was goodbye for the last time.

* * *

Weeks had passed by and the thoughts of Tyler had become fewer. She had gotten used to the idea of him being gone, like the many times she had to before but this time him leaving was all down to her. It was what she wanted and instead of him, it was thoughts of Klaus that consumed her mind.

Caroline lay on the bed and wondered what he was doing in that very moment; drinking at a bar, painting or maybe missing her. She smiled at the thought of him thinking about her.

She pulled out her phone from her purse and listened to Klaus' voice mail again before she found the courage to call him.

She had planned what she would say in her head several times.

She waited as it rang. She was ready to hang up when he finally picked up on the fourth ring. "Caroline, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Klaus," she took a deep breath before she spoke, surprised he answered but then her mind went blank and she forgot all about the plan she had rehearsed. She was silent for a minute before she spoke, the first think that came to her mind escaped her lips. "Did you mean what you said?"

Klaus was confused, the last time they spoke, after graduation he had told her Tyler was free and though he hated the idea of him being back with her he always stayed true to his word.

"I gave you my word love, Tyler is free."

Caroline sighed and Klaus furrowed his eye brows. He could hear her breathing on the other end and waited for her to speak.

"I'm not talking about Tyler," she mumbled and paused for a minute.

"Caroline?"

She closed her eyes tightly, filled with insecurity. "Do you still want me?" she asked. "In New Orléans?"

"What?"

She squinted her eyes and bit into her bottom lip. "Just please tell me the answer is yes."

Klaus smirked. "Nothing would make me happier love."

Caroline smiled at his words as she let them sink in.

"I'll send you a first class ticket and -"

"No." She cut him off. "There's no need." Caroline replied as she walked out onto the balcony, watching as people carried on with their lives.

"I can't return to Mystic Falls, Caroline. I have unfinished business here, perhaps when you're ready you'll accept my offer."

Caroline nodded unable to remove the smile from her face. He had said yes and that was what she wanted to hear.

"Okay. I'll speak to you soon Klaus."

"I'll be waiting."

After their goodbyes, he hung up and slipped back into his seat. He poured himself another shot of whiskey as scenarios played in his head.

Things could've ended differently. He wanted her to be here with him but he knew she wasn't ready.

He slammed the empty glass on the coffee table and the noise echoed through the vacant house which was followed by complete silence.

Klaus sighed.

Loneliness could be scary sometimes, even for a monster.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before he opened them in a shot when he heard someone walking towards the front door. He got up when he heard a knock on the door and he wouldn't deny that a small part of him was hoping it was Caroline that showed up at his doorstep.

Sadly, he was disappointed. "Marcel," Klaus stared at his former protégée who stood before him with a grin on his face.

After greeting his mentor he flashed that same wide grin which only caused Klaus to become suspicious of him. He was up to something in his town and for his own sake Klaus hoped he wasn't conspiring against him.

"Niklaus, there's something I want to show you."

Marcel turned around and waited for him to follow.

He raised his brow in question. "What is this about Marcel? I don't have time for this." Klaus was extremely busy with the plans he didn't have.

"You'll have to wait and see."

He followed Marcel to their local bar and saw Cami behind the counter, waving at them as she continued to serve drinks. They both walked up to her and Klaus looked at him quizzically, questioning the reason behind this nonsense.

"Your usual boys?" Cami asked smiling as she appeared before them. Marcel waved his hand, signalling her to leave and she walked away to another customer.

Marcel pointed to a petite blonde sat at the bar holding her phone. Klaus couldn't see her face but she looked somewhat familiar.

He look at Marcel who rubbed his hands together and licked his lips before winking at him. "Friend or food. It's your call."

He nudged his shoulder and Klaus walked towards her as Marcel laughed. He looked back at him and he gestured him to continue and Klaus did. As he got closer she turned around and fear stuck her.

He saw it across her features and she knew who he was. Niklaus Mikaelson, half vampire half beast.

Klaus looked away disappointed and watched as the girl fled.

He looked back at Marcel who shrugged at him and continued to talk to a few of his friends that had seemed to have gathered around his table.

Klaus took a seat at the bar and ordered his usual drink.

How foolish could he have been to expect Caroline to just give up everything in Mystic Falls and be there with him.

She was with Tyler now, he made that happen and he hated himself for it but it was the right thing to do. It made Caroline happy and by letting Tyler free he was the reason behind her happiness and that meant more to him than his own happiness.

Klaus took another sip of his drink and sighed, banging his hand on the table gaining the attention of those around him but he thought nothing of it. He leaned over the bar, prompting his elbows on the counter and dropped his head into his hands.

"Rough day?"

Klaus looked up and saw Cami wiping down the bar. He smiled at her weakly and ignored her question, hoping she would get the message and leave him to drown his sorrows in peace.

A tap on his shoulder caused him to roll his eyes and lift his head, turning around in his seat ready to do whatever damage he wanted to the person who disturbed him.

He looked up and blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"I'm ready." Caroline said as she stood before him, that same wide smile on her face that managed to light a room.

Klaus was struck with disbelief.

"Caroline?" He whispered.

She laughed and nodded her head.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. A touch to make sure she was real, that he didn't make it all up in his head.

When he was certain his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, his eyes lit up and corners of his lips curled as he chuckled. His smile sent shivers down her spine and his laugh warmed her heart.

He stared into her eyes and got lost for a moment, the ones that managed to ignite the cold heart inside his chest and somehow made the loneliness he felt disappear.

He was left with happiness, something he thought he would never feel.

Slowly and hesitantly he got up, closing the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. Caroline fell into his embrace. She could smell his scent, that familiar cologne that she didn't know she missed so much until that moment.

He stroked her hair and held her close whilst whispering in her ear.

He couldn't believe it.

She was there, with him on her own accord. She wanted to be there and that made him happier that he could ever imagine.

After all this time, he had finally got what he wanted.

He lifted his head and glanced over to Marcel's table who gestured a thumbs up and smiled at him.

He was happy for his friend.

Marcel knew how much that one girl back in Mystic Falls meant to him and now here she was, by his side and he truly believed that if two people were meant to be together, eventually they would find their way back.

He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for helping her plan this and then turned to his table to give them some space.

Klaus pulled away and lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

He smirked, a familiar expression Caroline grew to love.

He wouldn't question her being here, not yet. She was with him now so he could only assume that things with Tyler had ended and she chose him.

She was ready to allow him to show her what the world had to offer.

Klaus smiled to himself and looked at her for a moment.

"I knew you would show up eventually." He whispered as he winked at her.

Caroline stared into those deep blue eyes and let out a small chuckle.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he pulled her closer and kissed her, deeply and passionately.


	2. Home Is Where You Are

The kiss lit up a small spark inside of Caroline. It was something she had never felt before, ever and everything had led up to that moment.

After a few drinks to celebrate her arrival, Klaus and Caroline walked arm in arm back to the Mikaelson's mansion.

He had called for someone to pick up her luggage from the hotel she had stayed at and told them to bring it to where she would be spending the rest of her time in New Orléans, with him.

Klaus turned to face her. "So what brings you to New Orleans, love?" He asked, a smile on his face and he knew that she was there because of him.

He smirked and waited for her to answer.

"Well, I was told that it's pretty great here; the food, music, art, culture." Caroline mimicked his accent and let out a chuckle before she continued. "So, I just had to see for myself."

Klaus laughed along with her, shaking his head and it was more than just words, he wanted to show her why it was one of his favorite places in the world.

Caroline walked up to the gates with him by her side. It was just as big and as beautiful as the one back home, in Mystic Falls but there was something fascinating about it like the city itself.

She could hear live music playing in the distance, the food left an exotic, spicy smell in the air and it was different, something was amiss but she still felt free.

A smiled curled upon her lips as she looked at him.

"Let me give you a tour, love." He said, pulling her by her hand as they walked into the living space.

Together they roamed through the house and it was even grander on the inside.

Caroline stood in awe.

The white walls were covered with artwork, some by the likes of Van Gogh and others his own. A glass dining table took up most of the space in the other room as Caroline imagined herself having dinner like a queen but she could rarely imagine the Mikaelson family gathering around the table to have dinner together.

She wandered into another room before stepping up the spiral stair case. An old book case, the size of the wall filled with writers such as Charles Dickens and F. Scott Fitzgerald covered the end of the room.

Caroline picked up a book, wondering how he managed to find the time between plotting and scheming to even pick up a book or were they all unread, using them as decoration than fulfilling their real purpose.

Caroline shrugged as she returned the book back on the shelf before she continued to look around.

There was a seat by the window with a few cushions, looking over the city. A small desk sat in the corner of the room with paper work and a half drunken cup of warm coffee that still left the sweet smell lingering in the room whilst Klaus' artwork cluttered up the rest of the space.

It seemed quiet and peaceful, contrary to the Klaus she knew but maybe this was who he was and the act of arrogance and power was just that, a façade to hide away who he truly was.

Caroline saw the glimpses of hope in him and believed there was more to him than he chose to reveal.

She closed the door behind her to leave the room just as she found it and made her way up the stairs.

She stood on the second floor balcony overlooking the hallway and his name slipped through her lips while laughter escaped her, filling up the house and leaving an echo in its place.

Klaus smiled at her genuinely, watching from a distance as she took it all in, after all this was more than just a house, it was home to him and for her as well now.

After exploring the house, Caroline and Klaus made there was back into the living room.

He promised to show her the city before dinner but for now he held her hand in his as they walked around, aimlessly.

He talked about his favourite places and asked her questions too. The light conversation made Caroline surprisingly comfortable, she felt at ease with him and nothing could ruin her state of mind.

She found herself laughing with him, a feeling that came so naturally when she was around him.

It wasn't like in Mystic Falls when she was uptight and kept herself guarded around him. She let herself go and getting on that plane was the one of the better decisions she had made.

She had spent so long convincing herself that there were no feelings towards him, that what he felt was one sided but he managed to get under her skin and she could only deny herself the truth for so long.

Caroline smiled at him, his hand on her elbow as he talked so passionately about the art and culture of New Orléans. For her, it was interesting, fascinating even to hear that there was more to Niklaus Mikaelson than what she first thought.

There was a reason she was drawn to him, past all the horrible things he had done, there was a man who had promised to show her the world.

After a while, Caroline froze and Klaus stopped talking in the middle of his sentence when he noticed her expression, there was a distant look in her eyes before her face lit up when she heard a familiar, brooding voice. "Caroline?"

She turned around and there she saw him, a confused Stefan Salvatore. "He finally convinced you to come to New Orléans, huh?" Stefan asked, surprised yet pleased to see her.

A wide smile emerged from her lips, her warm, vibrant smile that he had grown to miss.

"Stefan," she gasped as she ran to him.

She stood before him for a second and then frowned as she slapped his arm for leaving her but she couldn't pretend that she wasn't happy to see him so eventually she wrapped her arms around him.

He returned the hug, lifting her off the ground in his arms as a smile replaced his questioning look.

She hadn't seen him since graduation and she missed him so much.

Caroline assumed that his disappearing act was down to Damon and Elena, but he could've had the decency to call. He was her best friend, she hadn't seen him for months but when she saw him stood there, his arms wrapped around her with his sweet smile all of that washed away, like he never left at all so she just hugged him tighter.

When she pulled away, she looked up at him. Her face was expressionless before a small grin settled in place. "And for your information, he didn't know I was coming."

They both turned to look at Klaus who shrugged as a smile formed on his lips.

"Well, I shall leave you to it. I'm meeting Rebekah and she hates it when I'm late."

A sad pout crawled onto her lips, replacing her smile and Stefan just kissed her on the forehead. She had barely seen him for a few minutes and he was already leaving.

"I'll see you later?" Stefan asked as he pouted his lips in return causing her to smile and nod her head.

Caroline turned to Klaus as Stefan left with a wave of his hand and raised her brow. "Stefan and Rebekah live here too?"

Klaus nodded as a smirk appeared on his lips. "Were you expecting us to have the place to ourselves, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, shoving him a little but it had no affect on him and he just laughed it off.

"Elijah is with Katherine." He said after, as if he just remembered.

Caroline nodded her head to feign interest as her eyes continued to wander.

Klaus pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her before he spoke. "It's not a Mikaelson's house without all living Originals here." He said, raising his hands up in the open space before he continued. "The house is big enough for all of us, love." He winked at her and then removed his gaze, staring into the distance.

Caroline smiled at him. She liked the idea of having a full house compared to how things were in Mystic Falls, when she was always alone in the empty house since her mom spent every waking moment working.

Klaus made a conscious effort to place an emphasis on _living_ and she could see it in his eyes, that very same look when he saw Kol's body engulf in flames resurface as the pain returned.

She watched as his mind wondered elsewhere but she pulled him closer so her lips met his to bring him back to the moment.

* * *

When nightfall came, Caroline didn't want the day to end. Although she'd admit that she was rather tired, the day's events exhausting her, she still wanted to explore the wonders of New Orléans.

There was something about being in a new city for the first time that made it so thrilling. Caroline had never left Mystic Falls, ever and she could still feel the rush of excitement running through her bones.

She unpacked the rest of her bag and placed two photo frames by the bedside table, one of Caroline and her mother and the other of herself, Bonnie and Elena taken during graduation. It was the most recent picture of them and it reminded her of how much had changed since the first day of high school; everything was different now and she never imagined that she'd be in New Orléans with the man who once managed to get on her last nerve on a regular basis.

When she had finished, she sat at the end of the bed and dialled her mom's number into her phone. The call didn't last long; it was late and she had woke her up from her sleep just to hear her comforting voice but when she hung up she stood up and made her way over to the balcony.

The city was even more spectacular at night. The music got louder and the lights looked incredible from her balcony view. The people carelessly walked down the streets laughing and shouting as the city awakened.

A smile crept up on her lips.

Since she had been turned into vampire, she had lived in constant fear with all the bad things that had happened in Mystic Falls but in this moment she felt alive.

Even though it was vicariously through other people, she still felt happy and nothing could wipe that smile off her face.

Caroline turned around when she heard Klaus walk into the guest room where she was staying in to wish her goodnight, a towel wrapped around his lower half and his hair still damp as she tried her hardest to keep her gaze away from him, fixed on the street view in front of her.

He walked towards her and stood beside her on the balcony overlooking the city lights; close enough for skin to touch without her feeling uncomfortable. The warm breeze brushed against their skin. When she looked up at him and smiled, he searched her eyes for disapproval. He found nothing but the warmth they brought. He kissed her on the forehead; taking things slow so she wouldn't change her mind or run away but he still lightly wrapped his arms around her and watched as she looked out to the city.

"Get some sleep love. I promise we can see the rest of the city tomorrow."

Caroline gave him a sad look whilst yawning and he couldn't help but smile at her.

He stared into her tired eyes, caressing her cheek and that was it.

"Goodnight Klaus."

When he left she fell back on to her bed with her smile still present.

This was what she had waited for.

* * *

The shadows from the trees created ghostly shadows in the room, frightening her. The cold air made it all that difficult to sleep but it was the creek in the floorboard that made her jump.

Caroline shuffled out of her bed, wrapping a cardigan she left near the door around her and walked down the hallway, knocking on the door nearest to her.

Klaus wanted to keep her close for when she tried to leave while the rest of them were sleeping.

His insecurities still peaked through but she liked the idea of him being there when she needed him and she needed him now.

She knocked again. There was no response and she could hear no movement on the other side of the door.

She slowly turned the handle to open it and peered into the dark room.

The light from the hallway dimly lit a small part of the room and she could see his sleeping body; one hand dangling off the side of the bed and the side of his face pressed against the pillow.

She smiled to herself as she watched him sleep.

She closed the door, trying not to make a sound and decided not to wake him.

She tiptoed down the staircase and into the kitchen to pour a glass of water before walking into the living room.

She dragged her tired body to the couch. If she stayed up long enough, when her head hit the pillow she'd be so exhausted that she'll finally be able to sleep.

She pulled the blanket that sat near her feet and rested for a while.

It was scary settling into a different place as her familiarity faded into fear.

She didn't know what was lurking in the corners, after all New Orléans was just another city that never slept.


	3. Show Me Your World

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the lovely feedback that I have received. I do read and appreciate the reviews I get and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. So, contrary to my wishes, I do not own anything with the exception of the story line and anything recognisable belongs to Julie Plec, the maker of our obsessions.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus woke up, rolled out of bed and got dressed. The only thought that was circling his mind was of her and he found himself smiling.

He walked to Caroline's room, knocked on the door twice and let himself in. A sense of disappointment and yearning washed over him when he saw an empty bed and Caroline nowhere to be found. His first thought was that she was gone; she left while he slept when she finally came to her senses and though he wanted to believe that she wouldn't have left without saying a word, his mind craved certainty.

He looked around and sighed as he sat down at the end of the bed. Her sweet smell still lingered in the sheets and even with the littlest things she managed to make the room feel warm; a rose scented candle was lit on the dressing table slowly burning out. Klaus stood up, looked around the room one last time before he blew out the candle and just like that the room turned cold.

* * *

Caroline heard the sound of footsteps, heels to be precise entering the living room and shuffled on the couch. She let out a breath and grabbed a cushion, placing it over her head when she heard voices.

Rebekah pulled the curtains open and was followed into the room by a shirtless Stefan with his hair disheveled as he stretched his hands over his head.

He appeared before Caroline, grabbing the cushion from her as an attempt to wake her.

"Morning sleepyhead," he titled his head, staring at her with a warm smile.

Caroline looked at him through squinted eyes and groaned.

"Seriously Stefan?" She turned her head away from him and buried it into the pillow to block some of the light.

Rebekah pulled the blanket that covered her with a grin on her face forcing her to sit up. Caroline sighed, leaning her head against the side of the couch and closed her eyes again. The hours in the night passed by too quickly and she was still tired.

"You look awful," Rebekah said as she examined her.

"Thanks, I didn't get much sleep last night." Caroline replied with a yawn.

"Oh, I bet you didn't." Stefan winked at her, earning him a slap across the arm.

"So, where is Nik?" Rebekah asked, curiously.

Caroline shrugged. "In his room, sleeping."

Stefan raised his brow and glanced over at Rebekah who just shrugged in return.

She disappeared from the room for a second and came back with something in hand. She walked over to Caroline and held out a make-up concealer.

"Here use this. It will help with those dark circles," she said whilst creating small circular motions with her index finger.

Caroline took it from her and gave her a small smile in appreciation. It was all she could manage so early in the morning without any sort of strong drink to help her through the sleep deprivation and though she had her own it was the thought that had counted.

Rebekah smiled at her as she poured a blood bag into two glasses and gave one to Stefan, keeping the other for herself.

Elijah was next to join them in the living room, looking sharp in his suit as he looked into a mirror and neatened his tie.

"Morning Elijah," Rebekah greeted him, cheerfully.

He smiled at her and scanned the room through the reflection before he turned around.

"Stefan put some clothes on," he instructed in a bored tone. "I'd like to enjoy my breakfast."

Stefan rolled his eyes as a half smile formed on his lips and turned to look at Rebekah who just grinned at him.

* * *

As Klaus made his way down the stairs, he heard laughter and it was as if his heart had sighed as relief washed over him.

It was her laugh.

He hurried in to the living room where he heard voices and saw them all together. His face lit up when he saw her behind Stefan and she moved her head into view to face him, greeting him with a smile.

He desperately wanted to wrap her in his arms, to never let her go but instead he just gazed at her, longingly.

Elijah walked towards him. He patted him on the shoulder, breaking him from his intense stare that had settled on Caroline as she looked away nervously, "so nice of you to finally join us, brother."

"What happened last night Nik, I found Caroline asleep on the couch this morning."

Klaus turned to face Rebekah and then looked at Caroline, raising his brow in question.

"I just couldn't sleep," she replied to the watchful eyes that had landed on her.

"You could sleep in my bed if you want," Klaus suggested, a smirk on his lips but his words filled with comfort.

Caroline's eyes widened as she stared at him. He let out a chuckle before he raised his hands in defence and winked at her. "Nothing has to happen."

Caroline broke into a smile as she looked at him from across the room whilst considering her options. Saying no meant another sleepless night and she definitely needed her beauty rest but if she said yes did that mean things were moving too fast for her? Caroline contemplated over his suggestion for a minute but she shrugged he shoulder and went with the second option.

She nodded her head as he made his way towards her.

Elijah cleared his throat to gain their attention and waited for their undivided attention. "We will have dinner tomorrow night, all of us to welcome Caroline."

Caroline smiled at him as Klaus nodded his head, expressing gratitude. He was planning to keep her around for a long time so it was only right that they had dinner together as a family.

After their morning interaction Elijah was the first to leave, presumably to meet Katherine as Stefan and Rebekah decided to give them some space.

They were alone now and a few moments passed wordlessly before Klaus broke the silence.

"So don't I get a morning kiss, love?" Klaus asked, wrapping his arms around her as his signature grin made its way to his lips.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and kissed him on the cheek. He was expecting something more but it would have to do, for now.

"Join me for breakfast. There's a little coffee place, you'll love it."

Caroline said yes, eager to see his favourite places in the city and it wasn't like she had any other plans that morning or any other day for that matter.

She felt free and for the first time, she no longer worried about anyone else.

* * *

Klaus had led Caroline to a quiet street; if she didn't know any better she would've thought he was planning to have her for breakfast.

The sun was out and the cloudless sky still sent a warm breeze that brushed her hair back in the wind.

Caroline smiled to herself. Everything seemed surprisingly normal, so human as he held the door open for her and then followed her in.

They sat at a table, in the corner of the room near a window with a spectacular view. New Orleans looked incredible from which ever angle you looked at it and he watched her, so captivated.

Their time alone was soon cut short when they were interrupted by an amused looking Marcel. He walked towards them, taking a bite into the chocolate croissant that was left unattended on the table.

Klaus scowled at him.

"Sorry, am I interrupting you guys?"

He kept his eyes on Caroline, not wanting to come across Klaus' expression.

"Wait. Is this...Is Niklaus Mikaelson on a date?" Marcel grinned. Klaus had never taken anyone to the coffee shop and the company he usually kept only lasted until dinner.

Klaus glared at him and Caroline looked away as a light blush covered her cheeks.

"I better go before I become breakfast." Marcel joked.

He held his hands out and decided to leave them to it before Klaus chose to act upon the growing annoyance that had revealed itself in his eyes.

"It was lovely to see you again, Caroline." He turned to Klaus and gave a slight nod and then left.

Klaus watched him to make sure he left and when he was gone he turned to Caroline. "Something tells me you two have already met before."

Caroline laughed. "It's a long story."

Klaus took another sip of his beverage and kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to continue.

She didn't tell him what he wanted to hear, instead she asked him something that she wanted to know. "So is this a date?"

Klaus looked at her and smirked. He wasn't one for dates, but for her he said yes.

When they had finished their breakfast, Klaus wanted to show her a few of his favourite spots before they returned home.

Klaus skipped along the street, a beat in his stride with a smile so wide that made is eyes glisten when he looked at her.

He held her hand and a warm feeling settled in his chest, something he hadn't felt in a really long time.

He let go of her hand as he ran off a few paces ahead, stopping at a flower stall and grabbing a dozen roses before paying.

Caroline laughed to herself, she was surprised to see him act this way but a wide smile parted her lips as he gave her the roses.

She looked up at him; her hand found its way back to his and it was the first time the thought crossed her mind. His constant flirting and persuasion to give him a chance had finally paid off.

They were together.

* * *

They walked down the Royal Street, full of character and familiar faces as Klaus nodded as they passed by.

They heard live music and watched as a parade marched down the street sending an enthusiastic and freewheeling vibe.

As they walked into the park the music became a distant sound and it was replaced by the chirps of birds. They walked over a bridge, the lake beneath them reflecting the sky. Caroline walked to the edge, a white swan swam towards the others leaving ripples behind, bright flowers surrounded the rest of the lake and she had never seen anything with such beauty. The scene looked picturesque but somewhat familiar. She turned to Klaus who was still admiring the beauty of both the lake and her. She smiled at him before looking back at the scene and that's when she had remembered, Klaus had painted that very scene, the canvas was hanging on the wall of the guest room where she had spent the minority of her night. She took a step back so she was by his side and her hand slipped into his whilst leaning her head against his arm.

"This is my favorite place in the city."

Caroline looked up at him but he didn't meet her gaze. "It's beautiful."

They stayed like that for a while before they continued on their tour.

Klaus had shown Caroline his favourite places in the city as well as introducing her to some of the locals. The vampires drifted freely, embracing their true nature and she watched them prance around carelessly.

There had been the odd threat of Klaus offering to rip out someones heart because of the way they looked at Caroline but she intervened and stopped him before he could do any damage. His jealousy and temper played together to get the best of him. That's who he was, full of threats but none of them empty.

Klaus always stayed true to his words yet when she looked at him with those deep blue eyes, he found himself wanting to be a better person. She always made him a feel like that so without causing a scene, they both left.

Caroline smiled to herself, didn't he know that regardless of how others looked at her, it was Klaus that she wanted.

She chose him, she would always choose him.

The day ended too soon when nightfall came around and Caroline watched the city come to life before her very eyes.

Klaus jumped on a street car and pulled her with him taking them through another direction so she could see more of the city. Caroline leaned over the window and rested her head on her hands as she took it all in.

The city was busy and electrifying, the freedom left her feeling exhilarated.

The nightlife of Bourbon Street came alive, filled with party people and more vampires; so wild and energetic.

Klaus and Caroline walked down the crowded and lively street, leading them back home but they could still hear each other above the noise.

He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "stay close to me love." As she did this, he turned to her and smirked.

She tightened her arm around him, not because she was scared but to be closer to him without him knowing.

After a while, Caroline looked up at him and even with the reckless and wild rushing by, she still felt safe.

She always knew that he would keep her safe.


	4. Beating Hearts

Klaus and Caroline entered the empty house.

The night was still and neither of them made a sound.

She followed him up the stairs and then they took their own paths, Klaus heading to his room while Caroline made her way to the guest room to change out of her clothes and get ready for bed.

She walked into the ensuite, turning the light on as she closed the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath before she washed her face and then threw on her night gown.

She stared at her reflection and staring back at her was an unfamiliar and still a somewhat confident version of her. She'd admit that time had changed her, she was different now and she had never felt more alive.

She smiled to herself, she way happy.

When she was ready, she took another deep breath, calming her nerves that had seemed to cause butterflies in her stomach and then turned the light out as she left.

She walked to his room, knocking on his door and walked in.

"Klaus?" She called out for him but he didn't respond.

She looked around for a moment. The photo frames covered one side of the wall. The curtains draped to the floor concealing a balcony and then she fixed her gaze on a painting that had caught her eye. She stood there fascinated before she caught the sight of him.

Klaus stood in front of her as he pulled his shirt over his head revealing his perfectly toned torso.

Caroline turned around after she stole a quick glance, biting her bottom lip as she did. The image of him was now engraved in her mind and the heat reached her cheeks as she looked down, smiling to herself.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" She asked, desperately trying to distract herself from the thoughts of him.

He murmured back at her.

The room was silent, no movement was made until she heard his footsteps and then she felt his warm breath on her neck, causing goose bumps to cover her body.

He placed a hand on her arm and kept it there, creating a spark between them.

She took a deep breath and steadied herself, acting as if his actions had no affect on her.

After a while, Klaus took a step back and her body felt cold without his touch.

She turned around as his words broke the silence, "well are you just going to stand there, love?"

Caroline shook her head and smiled as she made her way over to him. He stretched his body out onto the king sized bed with his hands folded beneath his head as she watched her get closer, his eyes never leaving her.

She hesitantly got in the bed as he shuffled over a little, one hand now by his side.

He turned to look at her as she rested beside him, watching whilst she pulled the thin sheet over her; the summer night heat still keeping her warm.

She could feel his eyes burning into her skin but continued to stare at the ceiling with her hands positioned on her stomach, not daring to gaze into those deep blue eyes that she knew all too well as he flashed his infamous smirk.

He felt her warm arm against his, hands almost touching but neither of them daring to make the first move.

Klaus let out a breath and sat up, pulling the blanket along with him as Caroline turned to face him. He got out of the bed and opened the balcony door slightly to let some of the cool air into the heated room.

He made his way back to her and laid beside her, their bodies touching and neither of them said a word but the silence was calm and comforting.

Their actions were innocent, so foreign.

He wasn't used to another warm body laying next to him as he slept but he could get used to it.

Caroline smiled at him; that sweet, warm smile that always managed to reach her eyes before she placed her hands together under her head and closed her eyes, breathing evenly, giving him the illusion that she was sleeping.

She could feel his body get closer to hers as his lips ghosted against her forehead. He tucked her loosened hair behind her ear and watched her sleep for a minute. A small smile crept upon his lips as he admired the beauty of the face before him.

"Goodnight Caroline." He whispered.

He rested back against the pillow and turned his head her way everyone once and awhile as thoughts echoed in his mind. It was thoughts that he didn't want to allow entry, thinking she'd grow tired of him and that was the reason he preferred his occasional one night hook ups. He would leave by the morning so no feelings would get hurt, no attachment and no heartbreak.

He wasn't expecting to fall so hard for Caroline the way he did.

He looked at her, she knew how he felt and the thought of being so madly in love with her only scared him. Klaus believed that love was a vampire's greatest weakness but Caroline made him feel strong, like he could do anything as long as she was with him.

He let out a breath and pulled the blanket over her.

After a while, she fluttered her eyes open to find his gaze fixed on her. She smiled at him before laying her head back, only this time on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, drawing circles on her back.

There was no sound of a comforting heartbeat and instead she found silence as well as a hollow chest to match her own.

She lifted her head and turned to face him with sad eyes. She wondered if he missed being human or having a heartbeat and then she remembered his story of the hummingbird.

She didn't have a choice in becoming a vampire and though she preferred who she was now she found herself missing the trivial human conventions.

Caroline looked away, returning her head on his chest and sighed. Now she understood why Rebekah was so desperate to find the cure, on becoming human again.

She slowly tapped her finger against his chest, above his unbeating heart with a steady rhythm to create the familiar sound and it was the closest either of them would ever come to a heartbeat beneath their own skin.

"Klaus?" She questioned. "What is your favorite memory as a human?"

The motion of circles on her back came to a halt as he looked at her and sighed.

"My childhood isn't one worth remembering Caroline."

She looked up at him but his expression remained blank.

"So there wasn't one moment you look back on that brings you nothing but happiness."

Klaus pondered over it for a while, a flash of lifetimes ago but then he shrugged.

Caroline decided to push him no further and then thought of a memory of her own that she wanted to share with him.

"My favorite memory was when my parents and I went to the lake one summer. I can't remember it in detail but we were together and I was happy." She smiled to herself as she spoke. "We were a family and all I had to worry about then was what flavored ice-cream I wanted."

She looked up at him to reassure herself that he was listening. He was watching her so intently but she turned away and rested her head again as she dwelled on the past.

She missed her father each day and reminded herself to call her mother when she had the chance.

Klaus stayed silent but his mind kept on running wild with thoughts of his own childhood.

"When Kol and I were younger we used to hide out in the stables, away from our father when he was on the warpath. We used to stay in there for hours with the horses and I told him when he was a little older, I would teach him how to ride one. So I taught him. I let him on my favorite horse and I could tell that he was scared. He even hid in the stables beforehand but I knew he wanted to learn. I promised I wouldn't let him fall. I would always protect him. He ending up convincing himself that he was better than me and I went along with it."

She saw him smile and continued to listen.

"We could race down the tracks to get away for a while and the best part for me was the way he laughed when he got the hang of it. I remember, Bekah had to run out once because mother wanted to know what was causing the ruckus. She was jealous that he could ride a horse and then pestered mother to get me to teach her but that was our thing. He really did love horses as much as I did."

"That sounds like her," Caroline laughed to lighten the mood but the remained silent.

When he had finished Klaus gave her a small smile to hide the pain that memory now brought because just like the horse, he ended up losing Kol too.

She saw the smile fade as he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

She kissed him, soft and simple but as she pulled away their eyes met once again and she knew, she wanted to wake up with him by her side every morning.

He closed his eyes, slowly drifting away and the sound of her breathing was all that he could hear.

Caroline looked up at him one last time and smiled as she traced the tattooed feather on his arm before closing her eyes.

She felt safe knowing he would be by her side when she woke up.

Throughout the night, the heat in the room tore them apart, throwing the blanket on the floor and desperate for the calm breeze to touch any part of their naked skin.

Klaus rolled over and put a comforting hand on her back as though he was trying to subconsciously show her that he was there.

Later that night, she woke up with her arm around his waist, his back turned to her and she made no effort to retract her arm.

She stayed there and closed her eyes again, drifting in and out of sleep.


	5. Here Without You

**Author's note: **I'm blown away by all the support this story has gotten. Thank you all for reading and please keep leaving the reviews, they make me so happy. As always, anything recognisable belongs to Julie Plec.

* * *

When morning came around, the sound of birds and distant traffic filled the room. The sun lit up the sky and peaked through the crack in the curtains as Caroline woke up to a cold, empty space beside her.

She reached out longing for his touch to find that he wasn't there.

A wave of sadness washed over her.

She sat up and stretched her arms out in front of her before leaning back on her elbows as she looked around the room but the lack of movement confirmed that she was alone.

She rubbed her hand over her eyes as she fell back onto the pillow, letting out a deep breath whilst she shook her head.

She was expecting him to be there, to see his face next to hers when she opened her eyes and she would smile because she would be happy so see him but instead she traced her skin where his hands had touched so faintly when he thought she was sleeping.

He wasn't there. He didn't return minutes later with wet hair or breakfast to excuse his absence yet she smiled anyway and maybe it was because of the words she was too scared to say but she was eager to jump out of the bed and find him.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him, to feel his lips against hers and let him know that she was happy.

He made her happy.

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls, Tyler brought the car to a halt and just sat there for a moment in complete silence, looking out of the window as he contemplated his thoughts.

He could get out of the car and knock on the door. He didn't know if she was home but what was the worst that could happen? If he didn't try to talk to her now he would only regret it later.

All signs told him to knock on the door, to build up the courage and tell her how he felt, but he just couldn't.

He placed his hands together and brought them to his lips as he sighed.

There was something that held him back.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list. Her name and a picture of her looked back at him as a smile reached his lips. He stared at it for a while before he finally pressed call. He didn't know what he would say if she picked up and he heard her voice on the other line and he didn't give himself the chance to say anything at all.

He ended the call before it had a chance to ring.

Tyler closed his eyes for a second as he let out a deep breath and drove home.

The days without her were long and as time passed he began to miss her more.

He tapped his finger against the steering wheel as he processed his thoughts. He would give Caroline the time she wanted and then he would show up at her doorstep so they could work things out.

Once he explained how much he loved her she'd realise that she had made a mistake and that they belong together.

He stopped the car and got out, slamming the door behind him; scenarios played over in his mind and he wondered how things would've worked out if a certain hybrid hadn't stepped foot in Mystic Falls.

Tyler blamed Klaus for everything that had happened in that town. He knew things would've turned out differently and because of him he ended up losing everyone he ever cared about.

All he did was bring misery to the town and the residents that lived there.

Even now when he was gone, there were reminders of him everywhere.

His mother was no longer by his side. The friends he had were either dead or skipped town which seemed like a good idea. Then there was the odd few that betrayed him or didn't even care about him at all.

Caroline was the only one he had left and now the thought of that made him laugh as he tried to cover up the hurt he felt.

She wasn't by his side, not anymore.

He let her go instead of fighting for her and maybe he no longer stood a chance but he had to try.

Together, they had been through so much and it seemed wrong to throw it all away.

He still loved her and he could spend decades trying to replace her but he knew that he would never find anyone quite like her so instead he would fight for her until his last dying breath.

His thoughts were soon interrupted and he stopped in his tracks when he heard his phone ring. A small part of him wished that it was her, that they shared the same thoughts and she missed him just as much but the small smile was quickly snatched from him when he saw the name across his screen.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he made his way into the house before he answered it. Jackson, a hybrid that managed to flee after breaking the sire bond spoke on the other side.

Tyler knew that what he had to say was important, he wouldn't have called otherwise. The information he always had was the last thing Tyler wanted to hear. Jackson was the bearer of bad news but it wasn't like Tyler's day could get any worse, right?

He was wrong.

Jackson cut straight to the chase. He was in New Orléans and Tyler thought he was either mad or had a death wish if he was in his town.

There was neither an explanation nor small talk and the phone call didn't last long. Tyler hung up on him when he heard that Caroline was there too, with him.

He let out a breath that sounded like a small growl as he threw his phone across the room, watching it break into small pieces.

Angry wasn't the word to describe how he felt, Tyler was furious.

He balled his hands into fists, trying to suppress the growing anger that was coursing through his veins, puncturing his heart.

He ran his hands through his hair as he shook his head before he let his emotions surface. It began with confusion and hurt but the most dominant one that over weighed the others was a murderous rage.

The fury revealed itself in his eyes that turned yellow. His fangs came into view and he could no longer control his anger that was burning up inside of him. He threw the table across the room, breaking everything in his sight and he only stopped when there was nothing left.

He had nothing left.

Tyler let out a scream of pain as he took a step back until he hit the wall and then slid down on the floor, holding his head as his whole body shook.

He knew that she would run to him eventually, but he didn't think it would be that soon.


	6. Old Friends And New

Caroline walked down the hallway after she had gotten dressed and tied her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Klaus?" she called out again, her voice a little louder that time.

"Hello, is anyone here?" She uttered as she popped her head around the door.

She searched the whole house and still couldn't find him, or anyone else for that matter.

When she got to the kitchen, she leaned against the cabinet and realised that no one could hear her calls. She let out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest after she put the kettle on.

She thought she was alone until she felt a shift in the air and turned around when she heard someone behind her.

"No one's home. I thought you would've realised that already." Rebekah sassed as she strolled into the room. Her blonde, silky locks were tied into a fishtail braid and a white laced dress hung over her shoulders.

"I figured." Caroline gave her a small smile and continued to make casual conversation so that Rebekah would stay and keep her company.

She had told her that Elijah had taken Klaus and Stefan with him when he left that morning and she didn't feel the need to elaborate any further.

Caroline was annoyed at Klaus for not waking her to say goodbye and wondered what the three of them could possibly be up to but she didn't let that plague her mind as she spent the day with Rebekah though the other blonde didn't miss the sad smile that made its way to her lips.

When Caroline first met Rebekah she would've never imagined that they would practically be living together never mind becoming friends as they sat in the living room and gossiped over boys, clothes and all the other stuff that Caroline began to miss.

She missed having a friend and though she loved being with Klaus, she appreciated Rebekah more than she would ever let her know.

The thought of missing her friends led her to excusing herself as she went to make a call.

She used the land line, and dialed the number that she proudly learnt by heart. She waited for an answer but it went straight to voice mail so she did the only thing that she could and left a message.

"Hey Bonnie. It's me again, Caroline. I just wanted to check in and make sure that everything was okay. I'm sorry I haven't called in a while but I miss you. Call me. Bye."

She hung up and returned to the room, Rebekah looked up at her as she entered and watched her pour the contents of a blood bag into two glasses.

"Here," she handed her the glass and sat down.

"Caroline, you don't have to sit her and pretend you like me." Rebekah said after a while. "I know I've done some terrible things to you and your friends."

Caroline looked up from the book she was reading as Rebekah twisted a strand of her hair.

"We've all made mistakes Rebekah, some bigger than others and we weren't exactly saints when it came to you and your family either."

Rebekah nodded in understanding. She knew it was true, they were just as bad as each other but when it came down to it Caroline would always protect her friends and the Mikaelson family stuck together, always and forever just as they promised all them centuries ago.

She wondered if Caroline considered her as a friend especially now that she was like a part of the family but she wouldn't dare to ask.

Rebekah was far too strong-willed and confident to think otherwise.

"I guess we've both changed." She said, smiling.

The other blonde nodded.

"And I'm not pretending," Caroline added. "I couldn't stand you when we first met but now I don't mind being in the same room as you."

"I guess you owe it to me after I saved your life," Rebekah added.

Caroline let out a chuckle and she soon joined in.

That was just another thing Rebekah had in common with her brother. In some way they both saved Caroline's life and it wasn't that she owed either of them anything but that family treated her better than anyone ever had with the exception of those who were dearest to her.

They thought highly of her and for that, she was grateful.

* * *

Surprisingly, the day passed by quickly but long before the sun could set Caroline helped Rebekah set the dining room table because just as Elijah promised, they would be having dinner together, as a family.

"I'm surprised Klaus didn't compel his little minions to do this, " Caroline spoke, trying to fill the air with light humor in contrast to Rebekah who was looking so solemn.

"He wanted to do this properly, like a family." Rebekah replied. Her tone was serious as she stopped what she was doing and looked up at Caroline. "The last time we hired caterers our mother tried to kill us so now it's down to us."

Caroline looked at her, her soft blue eyes meeting her cold ones and gave her a sad smile but she turned away and continued placing the cutlery on the table.

Rebekah didn't let her family's history get to her. It was a part of her past and she kept it there.

The silence was interrupted by the ringing of the phone and Rebekah let out a breath as she stopped what she was doing again to answer it.

When she got off the phone, she looked at her and Caroline watched as the excitement lit up her face.

The other blonde didn't need to repeat what had been said, she heard every word. The others would be joining them shortly and she contained some of the excitement that Rebekah expressed.

She put her hands together and continued to stare at Caroline.

She dragged her by the arm and led her to the guest room where the rest of Caroline's belongings were. She looked back at her as she opened her wardrobe. After rummaging through it, she found nothing to her liking and turned around to faced Caroline who was now sat on the chair near the dressing table.

"Dinner is a big deal to Elijah. He expects everyone to make an effort." Rebekah said looking up and down at her casual dress code. Rebekah left and returned with something for Caroline. It had become a habit of hers, to guide her through little things and she enjoyed it; Rebekah always wanted a sister and this was her chance.

She held out a beautiful pastel colored dress. "Try this, it will look better on you anyway."

Caroline looked at the dress and then at Rebekah who smiled as she took the dress.

Rebekah sat on the bed and Caroline held the dress in front of her as she looked in the floor length mirror. She looked at her in the reflection as she spoke. "We're like family now. You can borrow my clothes as long as you ask but don't go anywhere near my shoes." Rebekah looked at her with daggers for eyes but then laughed.

Caroline laughed with her and then thanked her before making her way to the ensuite to change into the dress. Rebekah watched her leave before she turned her head and listened as she heard footsteps down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, displeased when she saw the familiar figure appear before her.

Katherine entered the room with one hand on her hip, the other holding a bottle of champagne as she smirked at her.

"Elijah invited me." She said as she took another sip of her drink and sat down on the bed.

Caroline entered the room again, muttering to herself as she made her way to the mirror before she stopped and stared at Katherine.

"Katherine?" She questioned, for a minute Caroline had to convince herself that it wasn't Elena.

She let out a small laugh before she spoke. "So it is true? Elijah told me that you were here but I didn't believe him."

Much to Rebekah's annoyance, Caroline smiled when she saw Katherine but she wouldn't be the one to spoil the party so she grabbed the champagne bottle from Katherine and swallowed as much as she could with spitting it back up.

"It looks like the Mikaelson brothers have impeccable taste in women." Katherine said when she looked at Caroline in her dress. "I'm just glad Stefan has finally moved on with his life with someone better. Elena was just so ugh." She drifted off, stirring what was left of her drink in the glass.

She wasn't Rebekah's biggest fan but anyone was better than Elena Gilbert, especially after all that she put him through and Stefan finally realised that he deserved someone who made him happy without breaking his heart.

"I know she is your friend but even you have to agree."

Katherine didn't exactly use a term to offend Elena and she didn't mention her again after that but Caroline said nothing to defend her.

Katherine was right and Caroline would always fall second when it came to her so she had to put herself first and know she was around people who appreciated her and she finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

Katherine left the room and Rebekah rolled her eyes at her before she mouthed something to Caroline.

She came back, minutes later with two extra glasses and a wide grin still on her face.

"They won't mind if we start without them."

She poured the drink into three glasses and handed it to each of the girls and then raised her glass.

Katherine made a toast. "To us, the ladies they couldn't live without."

It wasn't the start of a beautiful friendship but for the sake of the others Rebekah and Katherine played along and Caroline smiled when she heard glasses clink.

She sat down at the end of the bed, raising her glass and then took a sip of her drink before laughing at the sight of Rebekah and Katherine getting along.

For Caroline, the toast was to new beginnings, a fresh start and the friends she didn't know she had.


	7. I'll Kiss Away The Pain

**Author's note: **I don't want to bore you with a long author's note but I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for reading this story but don't get too comfortable, the ride is going to get very bumpy as the story progresses. You will see a different side of Klaus in this chapter and throughout the rest of the story. I just want to explore a different side of him so I apologise if anything seems out of character. He wont be hiding behind his power and arrogance façade because I think it's time to see him open up a little bit. I just hope you stay with me until the very end and somewhat enjoy what I have planned. All that I can ask is that you have faith in me; I wouldn't be writing this story if I didn't believe in it myself and I'm really excited for what's to come. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Klaus entered the room and wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Caroline turned around so she was facing him, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Need my help with anything, love?" He asked, a smile reaching his lips.

She looked up at him and furrowed her brows. "I think I can handle setting a table Klaus." She looked back at the finished table; she and Rebekah had prepared for a feast with the help of Katherine, though she spent most of the time sat on the table whilst picking at the food.

He let out a small chuckle as he looked away. A familiar distant look replaced his expression as his mind wandered off to a place only he knew.

She watched as his smile faded in time to be replaced by sadness.

As moments passed, he let out a breath and turned to face her. She looked concerned but he gave her a small smile and continued as nothing happened.

He didn't talk about it or explain where his thoughts had taken him, he just brushed it off his shoulders as he wrapped a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

She knew something was wrong, she could sense it but he wouldn't tell her, not yet.

As he tightened his arms around her, she stared into his eyes, hoping that they would revealing something though she found nothing aside from the way he looked at her and smiled.

She reached out, her hand caressing his cheek and when he was close enough her lips found his.

The kiss deepened and she could feel his smile against her lips but as she pulled aways, his eyes never leaving hers, she knew that he was hiding something.

She wondered how many secrets he kept from her, how long he was planning on keeping her in the dark but she wouldn't ask.

Perhaps Klaus was not ready to open up to her yet, but one way or another she would find out the truth.

He looked down at her as she got lost in her own thoughts and when she snapped out of it she looked up at him.

"Did anything happen while I was gone love?"

Caroline shook her head before she laced her hands behind his neck.

"I just missed you." She told him and then kissed him again.

Marcel cleared his throat as he entered the room.

Klaus pulled away from her and looked up at him as Marcel's gaze landed on her and smiled, "Caroline."

"I hear there is going to be a feast," He said as he rubbed his hands together and traced his tongue over his bottom lip.

Klaus walked towards him, laughing as he patted him on the shoulder.

Caroline walked towards the table and watched as Stefan and Rebekah followed him in, taking their place at the table.

Elijah sat at the head of the table, an empty seat beside him as he waited on Katherine. Rebekah sat on his other side next to Stefan and Caroline sat opposite him. She smiled whilst Klaus tucked her chair in before sitting beside her; an empty seat sat next to him, but this time no one would come to fill it. Marcel sat opposite him and winked at him as he sat down.

When they had settled, Elijah cleared his throat and raised his glass to make a toast. "To bonds as strong as family."

"Always and forever," Rebekah added.

Marcel was going to repeat what had been said but instead he raised his glass and settled with something simple. "Cheers."

Caroline let out a little giggle as Klaus rolled his eyes as the others raised their glasses.

As time slowly passed, Rebekah was the first to break the silence. "Where is Katherine?" she asked, looking over at Caroline.

Caroline shrugged as Klaus took a bite and swallowed it before he spoke. "Perhaps she's finally came to her senses and left before things with Elijah became rather mundane."

Elijah looked at him from across the table and threw him a look, refusing to comment on his remark.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," Katherine voiced as she strutted into the room and picked a strawberry from the table. She bit into it before she slid her arms across Elijah's shoulder and sat beside him.

A smirk played on her lips as she reveled in the attention.

Marcel turned away and his gaze settled on Caroline. His eyes danced around her and she could feel his stare on her before she looked up, her eyes meeting his.

His smile was wide and he held her gaze as he spoke. "Could you pass me the salt darling?"

Caroline gave a warm smile and did as he asked.

The night continued and Caroline found herself looking at Klaus as light laughter and chatter filled the room.

It was strange to see him like that, so comfortable and surrounded by people he cared about.

She stole glances as she ate and watched as his smile disappeared. He stared at the empty seat beside him as a flash of sorrow appeared in his eyes.

He sighed and looked away towards Caroline who placed her hand on top of his whilst she smiled.

He only managed a half smile before he excused himself.

The others looked up as he left the room and watched as Caroline followed him.

"What's dinner without a bit of drama?" Rebekah said as she watched them leave.

Caroline knew who the seat was reserved for but he wouldn't show up, not tonight, or any other night for that matter and though Klaus loved his siblings equally, with the exception of Finn, it was Kol that he was the closest to.

She knew how distraught he was when he saw the body of his dead brother; it tore him apart.

Elijah and Rebekah didn't help either as they moved on so quickly without him as though he meant nothing.

* * *

Klaus found himself in his study and made no effort to turn the lights on. He just stood there in complete silence as the darkness surrounded him.

While they were all laughing his thoughts landed on Kol, how his family was incomplete without him and how he would do anything to have him back there, where he belonged.

He wasn't supposed to die.

He was an immortal. Time was on his side and he could live for a thousand centuries. He had eternity just like the rest of them that had gathered around that table, but it was torn from him and Klaus never saw it coming.

He should've done something.

He should've protected his little brother like he had promised.

Klaus shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts that echoed in his mind.

It was all his fault.

He closed his eyes shut tightly as anger coursed through his body and escaped when his fist connected to the wall in front of him.

He didn't let the anger and pain tear through him, instead he ran his hands through his hair as his eyes watered with tears.

His mind was consumed with the thoughts that haunted him and he hadn't realised Caroline followed him.

He didn't see her enter the room or come up behind him. He just felt her arms slip around his shaking frame, her head leaning against his back as he let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Klaus," she whispered.

She slowly loosened her arms around him, waiting for him to turn around and face her but he didn't. He just stood there frozen for a minute as his head dropped into his hands.

"He died believing I hated him." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to respond as he turned around, swiping his fingers over his face to brush the tears away.

Her eyes fell on him intently and before her she saw him, drowning in darkness and grief.

She saw a different side of him, one she had never seen before. Although he was known to act differently with Caroline this was unlike him.

It reminded her of the day Silas got into his head, but worse.

Klaus seemed so vulnerable.

She just wanted to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

He wouldn't believe her.

He couldn't see past the pain he felt.

He felt empty.

Klaus thought Caroline would help fill the void created by his absence but there was still a broken piece of him that Kol took with him the day he died.

He missed him more each passing day, his witty comments and his lively presence. He would think of him when he saw something he would usually point out later in conversation or when he poured himself a drink and grabbed two glasses instead of one.

Now he drank alone and kept his thoughts to himself as the room become dull and the seat beside him stayed empty.

Somehow Caroline managed to fill the room with light and for a moment he forgot everything he felt as he found himself drawn to her.

Her touch made the hairs on the back of his neck stand and her kisses melted his heart but as soon as she pulled away he was overwhelmed with emotions, one of which is guilt for embracing love and happiness while Kol was left to rot in his coffin.

Caroline remained silent, unable to find words that would bring him comfort.

Some of his tears fell as he thought back to the night he watched his brother die in the fire, the very flames he had threatened to burn down the Gilbert house with but he didn't and all he was left with was a burnt corpse and a hole in his heart.

"I couldn't save him." His voice was low and broken. "I watched him burn."

She glanced at him. He looked so vulnerable and he was broken more than she had thought.

Klaus turned away from her, sinking in his thoughts as he stared out of the window but she kept her hand in his to remind him that she was there.

When Kol was daggered, Klaus could bring him back whenever he wanted. He was with him and when the time came they would reunite as brothers but now that he was dead Klaus realised that he was never coming back.

"There was nothing you could've done." She whispered, her voice calm but it was not what he wanted to hear.

"I should've saved him." He shouted. "He's my brother."

"It's not your fault, Klaus."

She walked closer and stood in front of him, holding her hand out to caress his cheek. He looked away but her touch brought him warmth.

His eyes began to water again, tears falling and this was the first time he opened up about Kol. For a moment, he was unguarded, watching the walls he had so carefully built slip away as he let her in.

He stared into her eyes hoping the darkness would fade as the tears filled his own but when she looked at him, her eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy he felt weak, so vulnerable and broken.

Caroline didn't know what to do.

She desperately wanted to take all of his pain away but she didn't know how.

She just stood there, feeling so helpless as she watched him break.

After a while, he took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself and then he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he buried his head in to her neck.

She just held him whilst whispering in his ear.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise. We can get through this together."

She wanted to help him, to pick him up again, to make everything better and to make him feel loved.

She couldn't bear the thought of him going through so much pain.

That was everything he needed then.

He needed her.

So he pulled her in again and she did something neither of them were expecting, to distract him and take his mind off of him. Her lips met his temporarily take the pain away.

She kissed him, he kissed her back and in that moment nothing else mattered anymore.

Caroline could sense the desperation in his kiss as he pulled her body closer, in motion with his but she stopped him and placed her hands on his chest. She looked into his lost eyes and for a moment she could see all the hurt he had been through and at a desperate plea to free him of the pain she kissed him and that time she didn't stop.

It was enough to chase the demons away and keep the thoughts of losing Kol at bay.


	8. Standing In The Dark

Klaus woke up to an empty room with nothing but silence to greet him. He didn't know for how long he had slept but it was still dark outside.

He laid in bed, his head resting against the pillow with a blanket Caroline had pulled over him when he finally managed to fall asleep.

He heard her in the shower, the water falling and her quiet hums but the rest of the house remained silent.

He turned around, sighing as he placed his arm beneath his head and waited for her to return to him.

The bottle of bourbon, still open from merely hours before reminded him of all the thoughts he tried to drown out but now along with a pounding headache he could still manage to recall the mix of excessive alcohol and the unwanted thoughts.

He tried to block them out but it would always be trapped in the back of his mind, how he failed to save his brother and regardless of what anyone else said he continued to blame himself.

After a while, he saw the light turn off followed by footsteps and then she appeared, the city lights illuminating parts of her body.

Caroline ran a towel through her wet hair as she stepped out onto the balcony; unaware that he was awake, his eyes following her.

The dark skies made it all that difficult to see and she could barely make out the outlines of the figures that roamed the streets.

She stood there in the dark and got lost in her thoughts as she looked out at the city lights that lit up the street below her, creating a glow on the wet sidewalk after the rain.

The warm summer air had been replaced as the nights turned colder, leaving behind shorter days along with the rain that never stopped falling.

As the wind blew, the chill from the cold air left her with goosebumps. She pulled at her sleeves but it wasn't enough to keep her warm and then she felt a blanket fall over her shoulders before his arms wrapped around her.

He rubbed her arm as she looked up at him and he gave her a small smile but it wasn't enough to hide the hurt that was still evident in his eyes.

She held the blanket closer, her hair still damp as she leaned on him and took his hand into hers.

He loosened his grip around her as she turned around to face him.

"You don't have to pretend with me," she said, her hand brushing against his cheek full of warmth and compassion.

He turned away, watching as the rain began to fall again ever so lightly that he had to stare just to be sure if it was actually raining.

He let out a breath as he glanced back at her.

He opened up to her, he let her in and yet he still kept her at a distance but she was there, by his side to help him carry on.

She looked back out, staring at the familiar view that lit up differently each night as the rain magnified it, gleaming in the moonlight.

In the distance, she could make out the lights of an airplane disappearing behind the clouds.

It was just another airplane in the sky, landing in New Orléans Airport in less than two hours. It had no importance to either of them, seemingly insignificant though they weren't to know that one of the passengers on that flight was Tyler Lockwood, but they would soon find out.

As the rain began to pick up, she turned around and walked inside and he was left alone standing in the dark, staring into nothingness but once she realised he wasn't following her, she stopped to pull him along with her.

Caroline dropped the towel over the chair and then sat at the end of the bed, pulling up her socks as she watched Klaus drag his tired body to the bed.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

Her eyes still glistened, nothing could steal their shine and Klaus wondered what she saw in him.

She was everything he ever wanted but he didn't want to dim her light with the darkness that followed him like a rain cloud.

Klaus sighed and Caroline leaned in closer.

She whispered words that were barely audible as he tried to convince her that he was fine and before long they fell into a comfortable silence which was interrupted by the sound of the rain hitting the window, trailing along the rumbling thunder before they saw the lightning flash.

Then it was silent again.

Caroline let out a breath and then spoke. "You didn't have to tell him for him to know, Kol knew you loved him."

Klaus looked up at her, nodding slightly but he didn't say a word.

When the rain began to settle and the lights faded into the distance, Caroline got up and buried herself in the blankets.

He stayed frozen in his place but then she felt his arm wrap around her. His slow and steady breaths reached her neck as she placed her hand on top of his, interlocking their fingers.

He felt her hand touch his as he kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arm tighter, bringing her body closer.

Her leg draped over his and they stayed like that for a while before she turned around to face him; to his surprise she leaned into him, her soft lips ghosting across his lips.

A simple kiss that managed to reignite the spark in his undead heart.


	9. In The Shadows Tonight

**Author's note:** I want to go ahead and apologise for the infrequent updates now that the falls is here. I'm just so busy with university, publications and more importantly, tv shows that I've not had a chance to think about this story. It's all so exciting, fall being my favorite time of the year and I've just not been in the right state of my mind to continue writing this story lately. You can call it writer's block but I have written bits of it, I know where I'm going, where it's headed and how it will end so I just have to tie it all together. So thanks for sticking with me, if you actually read this then let me know what your favorite thing about fall is and hopefully the next chapter will be with you sooner but for now, enjoy. Ps. I have also written a new KC one shot, When The Night Falls so be sure to check that out too.

* * *

Tyler cast shadows where they weren't wanted, walking down a city where he didn't belong and god forbid he be seen.

If only they knew, if only Klaus or one of his men stumbled across him as he wandered carelessly through the streets.

Klaus shared his story, of that little hybrid he created over drinks, he pitied him really, telling the others how he spared his life but never the reason why.

He told them of his betrayal and how he got his revenge but still he let him roam free.

The other vampires couldn't quite wrap their heads around that.

From the history they heard of the Original Hybrid that whispered through the city, Niklaus Mikealson wasn't one to take betrayal lightly, so the question that floated around the air that night was why did he let him go.

No one asked and Klaus never told but back then he had something Klaus wanted, and once he had set his sights on her, he did everything in his power to make her his.

Klaus always got what he wanted but even he was surprised when she showed up at his doorstep and now they were together in his favorite city, the city he built and he dared to step foot in it.

Klaus spared Tyler for Caroline, he knew how much that mutt once meant to her so he did what he had to because he couldn't risk losing her but it was open season and he swore if he ever saw him again, he wouldn't be so forgiving.

As the night grew darker, the city covered in a blanket of fog, Tyler kept hidden; keeping his head down whilst he found a place to hide.

He was in New Orléans for two reasons. The first was simple, he wanted Caroline back but for now, he pushed those feelings aside and all that he was left with was hatred and revenge.

The thought of Klaus made his muscles tense, his hands to ball to fists and all he wanted to do was inflict the same pain he had felt on him.

He made a vow to himself and even if it was the last thing he would do, Tyler would get his revenge.

It started with something easy, to take Caroline away from him, after all, it was the love he had for her that made him weak which meant he was one step closer to destroying him just as he destroyed everything Tyler had.

He'd know what it felt like to lose everything, Tyler would find a way to rip it all away from him.

He would be left with nothing.

That's all he wanted, revenge, and Caroline.

Tyler was torn from his thoughts as a figure ran past him, stumbling as he knocked into his shoulder. He mumbled an apology before he continued on his way - human no doubt, Tyler could smell the fear as his heart beat faster with every step.

He faded in the darkness, another shadow in the crowd as the street got louder and the night walkers showed themselves.

Tyler looked down at his watch, another minute ticked into place and he knew his safety was questionable as he walked down the street.

He continued walking, hiding in the shadows as he got lost in the unfamiliar city.

A crowded alley came in to view and he decided against taking that path as he turned around and went on his way.

Tyler was aware of his surroundings, his senses on high alert as he passed the nameless faces and returned to his thoughts.

He tried to take in the simple fact that Caroline was there, desperately wanting to know the reason behind it but no matter how hard he tried he always came to the same conclusion.

Klaus must have compelled her, threatened her even but Tyler refused to believe that she was with him willingly.

He knew her better than that and she may not have hated him as much as he did but she wasn't naïve, they both knew what he was capable of.

Tyler needed to protect her, to save him from that monster before he hurt her.

For Tyler, finding Caroline and bringing her back home was a priority and if he found a way to bring Klaus down alongside that it was just a plus.

He could kill two birds with one stone but first he needed to come up with a plan.

He wasn't dumb enough to charge in, without any back up and go against the beast himself but he held the cards, he had the element of surprise and Klaus wouldn't know what hit him.

Tyler let out a breath as he walked towards the motel, looking behind him before he continued to make sure he wasn't followed.

He booked his room for three nights that was all he needed, three nights to get Caroline back.


	10. Take My Breath Away

Klaus sat on the balcony as another night passed by.

The stars scattered, decorating the dark sky but there was no moon to light it.

He watched, the street below getting quieter, the lights going out as the night walkers moved to a different part of the city.

There was no one in sight, the darkness kept them hidden with the odd footsteps stumbling down the street and voices he paid no attention to.

After a while, Klaus stood up, letting out a breath as he walked back into the room.

Caroline laid there, peacefully still as she slept.

His eyes watched over her, staring at the beauty that still mesmerized him.

She had an effect on him that he could never shake and even as she slept she still managed to take his breath away.

Caroline turned in her sleep, her eyes still shut as she turned her back to him and he left the room before she woke.

He made his way to the study and closed the door behind him before he turned on the light.

For a second, he just stood there unsure of himself with his mind completely empty but as his eyes traveled around the room he walked towards the table where his paintbrush sat; waiting for him to pick it up and paint again.

Klaus hadn't painted in a while, in fact, ever since Kol died the anger that ran through his body never let his hands still enough to paint again but that night when everything was calm, with only his thoughts for company it was the one thing he wanted to do.

He stared at the blank canvas before creating gentle strokes with his paintbrush and as the moments silently went on he found himself slipping back into the comfort that painting brought to him.

He let out a breath as he took a step back, looking at his unfinished piece and then turned his head to the clock that was ticking against the wall; time escaped him but he knew sleep wouldn't come to him, not tonight.

Klaus continued painting, nothing in particular, just expressing his emotions on the canvas and as he got lost in his thoughts, transferring them onto the canvas, he hadn't noticed that Caroline quietly stepped foot into the room.

She watched as he stood there, so serene, completely captivated.

She was drawn in by the simplicity of the man that stood before her and he let her in.

She saw past everything he chose to show, the emotions he tried to hide and the fraction of him that he revealed.

No one saw him the way she did, he never gave anyone else the chance to but he was everything she never knew she wanted.

She knew that now.

Silent moments passed with him having no knowledge of her presence but as she stepped towards him, he felt a shift in the air and he knew that he was no longer alone.

"Klaus, what are you doing up so early?" She asked, her voice soft.

He stopped, his shoulders dropping as he turned around to face her.

A small smile reached his lips as she stood there, using the back of her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned.

"I couldn't sleep over the sound of your snoring," he joked.

Caroline walked towards him, shoving him a little.

"I do not snore!"

"You're right." He answered, trying to suppress his laughter after the look she had given him. "I'm sorry love. It's more like soft growls. It's still adorable though."

Klaus chuckled to himself, amused that he had managed to get under her skin so easily once again.

Caroline shook her head and before she could roll her eys at him she closed them as his lips met hers.

She stumbled back against the table, his lips never leaving hers and used her hands to find her way.

She felt something cold and wet and for a moment she looked back at her hands, covered in a mixture of red and black paint.

Klaus trailed kisses along her neck, oblivious to the paint on her hands as she smiled at him and brought her hand up to his cheek.

She pulled him into a searing kiss and this time he was the one to pull away.

He saw the paint on her hands and then felt it on his cheek as he watched her burst into laughter.

Klaus took a step back as the mood in the room quickly changed.

"Do you find this amusing love?" He asked, his face expressionless.

Caroline stepped back when she saw him pick up the paintbrush and shook her head, trying to hold in the laughter that would burst through her seams.

"I never got round to finishing that painting." He turned to her, a smirk on his face as he stalked towards her with his hands behind his back.

"Klaus, no I'm sorry."

He didn't listen and continued to make his way towards her but then he stopped.

"Well, as long as you have apologised love."

Caroline let out a sigh in relief and then smiled.

She didn't realise that he had ignored her plea and before she had a chance to blink he wrapped his paint covered hands around her.

"Seriously!" She laughed as he tried to kiss her, his hands still moving over her body and in places that made her tickle.

He wrapped his arms around her and as she struggled to escape from his grasp, he wrapped his arms tighter.

"Okay, stop. Please." She breathed between fits of laughter, trying to catch her breath.

He didn't stop no matter how much she begged but eventually he pulled away as Stefan knocked on the door twice and then, when he thought it was safe, he entered the room.

At first he looked at Caroline and then he fixed his eyes on Klaus before he shook his head, somewhat amused.

"I'm not even going to ask but Bekah said if the pair of you don't shut up she will come down here and do some serious damage, to the both of you." Stefan raised his hands as Klaus glared at him. "Her words, not mine."

Caroline buried her head on Klaus' shoulder as he left to drown out the sounds of her laughter and when she had contained herself she looked up at him.

"I'm just glad that this was your shirt and not mine."

Klaus looked down at her, the shirt she wore no longer white but he didn't care.

He wrapped his arms around her as she looked up at him and for a while he forget all of his worries.


	11. I've Got My Eyes On You

**Author's note:** This chapter is dedicated to my pals who inspire me and to you, for reading it. I also wanted to thank those of you who have created incredible cover art for this story, I really appreciate it. I hope you continue to enjoy it and if you have any questions feel free to message me. So for now, anything recognisable belongs to Julie Plec.

* * *

Marcel let himself in, strolling into the kitchen where Caroline and Stefan were seated.

Klaus was off to run some errands, giving no details as he left with Elijah that morning and as for Rebekah, she stayed in her room.

She was convinced that her brothers were keeping something from her and no matter how much she asked, they never revealed their doings.

Caroline didn't bother, she knew that Klaus would come to her if she was needed and even though she was intrigued to know, she never asked of his secret.

It remained between the two of them, Klaus and Elijah.

Klaus knew that if he was to tell Stefan, Rebekah or Caroline would find a way to get him to reveal all he knew, even if it was through compulsion; he was not one to keep secrets from them.

Caroline looked at the antique clock that was sat on the wall, ticking away.

It was past noon and yet she was still sat in her night gown.

Marcel turned a chair around and sat down, his arms folded against the back.

"You both look so happy to see me." He said, a wide smile on his lips.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her mug containing blood whilst Stefan excused himself before leaving the room.

Marcel's grin got wider once they were alone as he took her mug from her before taking a sip and then placed it back on the table.

He stared at her, clearing his throat before he spoke.

"There's a party tonight with live music, dancing and lots of drinks, join me." It was a statement, rather than a question but Caroline nodded her head as he stood up.

She had been in New Orleans for a little over a week, it was full of vampires and for a city that never slept she had never stayed out long enough to watch it come to life, so she would let Marcel show her the dark side of New Orleans, after all, this was her home now.

Marcel walked towards the door and stopped for a second.

"Make sure you invite Klaus," he said. "I wouldn't want him thinking that this is a date." He winked as he turned back at her and with that said, he was gone.

Caroline shook her head as she stared down at her mug and smiled.

She got lost in her thoughts for a second but when the mug was empty, she got up and made her way to Rebekah's room.

She knocked repeatedly but Rebekah made no sound until she let herself in causing her to let out a sigh as she threw a pillow in Caroline's direction as an attempt to make her leave.

Caroline sat on the end of her bed, the pillow missing her and landing on Rebekah's dresser and she rolled her eyes as she watched the objects fall.

Rebekah rested on her elbows and raised her brow, giving her a questioning look when she saw the smile on Caroline's face.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Caroline finally managed to get Rebekah out of her room when she told her of the party and it that couldn't put a smile on her face, she showed her the dresses she had brought a few days earlier from the little boutique on the corner of the street.

For Rebekah, she picked out a deep purple strapless dress and she could tell by the look on her face that she liked it.

She eagerly took it from her as she went to try it on and shouted out a thanks from her dressing room.

Rebekah returned wearing the dress and then stood in front of the mirror. She spun around for a second and when she stopped her eyes landed on the black laced dress Caroline had brought for herself.

"Francesca's is my favorite store, it always has the best dresses."

Rebekah stood in front of the mirror again, moving her hair to one side as she wrapped a locket around her neck.

She looked beautiful and no one needed to tell her because she already knew.

A few moments passed by without either of them saying a word but then Rebekah looked at her through the mirror and spoke.

"Did Niklaus mention where he was going at all?" She asked.

Caroline shook her head as she looked up at her.

"If you ask him, I'm sure he'd tell you."

"What if there is nothing to tell." Caroline replied as she picked up some earrings from the drawer and handed them to her.

"So you're not the slightest bit curious as to where he disappears off to."

Caroline shrugged her shoulder, not wanting to be the one to pry as Rebekah sighed.

"I'll get it out of him eventually."

Rebekah looked in the mirror one last time to admire herself before she turned to Caroline.

"Well don't just sit there, go, put the dress on." She gave her a small smile as she got off the bed and Rebekah returned it as she left the room.

That evening, when the sun had settled they all joined Marcel in the bar, Klaus and Elijah included and as they went in Elijah stayed back for a few minutes whilst he tried to call Katherine. She wasn't one to pass up on the opportunity to go to a party so after calling her twice with no response, he left her a voicemail.

Once he walked past the doors, the night walkers rushing past him he let out a breath as he sat down at an empty table.

He looked around, looking for the familiar faces as the music got louder but he lost them in the crowded room.

The door opened again but no one turned to look, another person wanting to join in with the party but he kept his head down, walking to the back of the room and then disappeared in the crowd.

Tyler hid behind the crowd of people, not giving doubt or creating suspicion as he picked up a drink from the waitresses tray when she walked passed him.

He returned his gaze to the small group that had gathered around her, the unfamiliar faces known to be acquaintances of Klaus.

He watched as she danced with Stefan and then laughed with Klaus; the sound of her laughter was one of the things he loved about her, it was contagious and she could light a whole room.

Tyler continued to get lost in the crowd, hiding in the background and keeping his distance so he couldn't be seen but his eyes never left her

He looked on, watching as she danced and captured the attention of those that had gathered around but they never stared for longer than a minute or so, never brave enough to give Klaus a reason to unleash his anger.

Tyler never took his eyes off her.

She disappeared for a minute with Rebekah as Klaus and Stefan joined Marcel and Elijah at the table but then he saw her again, her eyes sparkling with a wide smile on her lips.

The last song played and the lights went out as Tyler stood there, another drink in his hand.

Another live band took their place on stage and the music began to play again.

She always was quite the dancer, so confident in her steps as she dragged Stefan along.

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him, for he was never the dancing type.

Klaus stood up, walking towards them as the music came to an end. He cleared his throat, a look of relief appearing on Stefan's face as he left them alone and joined Rebekah.

She stood by the bar, leaning against the wall and she wasn't one for dancing either but she still watched on.

Stefan let out his hand, waiting for her to take it before pulling her to the dance floor.

A smile sat on her lips as they danced and when he shared his moves she threw her head back while she laughed.

The music continued to play, another beat everyone danced to and as the night grew darker, the crowd becoming thin, Tyler left before he could be seen.

He walked out of the door, stumbling upon the brunette that bumped in to him.

Tyler recognised her before she had a chance to look up at him and as soon as she lifted her head, wrapping a strand of hair behind her ear as she did so he vanished.

Katherine glanced around but no one stopped to apologise, they were all too busy getting drunk on blood as she made her way inside.

A stranger held the door open for her and she looked back once more as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and flashed her smile but he was already gone.

He was gone before the streetlights turned on, never leaving a trace or a sign that he was even there as he turned his head back again and then disappeared into the darkness.


	12. Before The Storm

Tyler was up at the crack of dawn.

He paced the floor of his motel room, his thoughts in over drive as he mentally sorted through his game plan.

That was it, it was all just a game to him.

He didn't care that Caroline looked happy, more so than she had in a while or that Stefan was there so he knew that he would always protect her but none of that mattered.

All Tyler cared for, in that moment was payback and he didn't care how he got it.

The previous night had him riled up but between looks of disgust when he saw her with him and the time he spent alone, he came up with his plan.

He wasn't to tell a soul but he knew he couldn't do it without the help of a certain witch.

Unfortunately for him, Bonnie was out of the picture and no matter how much she despised Klaus she wouldn't betray Caroline, she wouldn't sabotage her best friend's happiness in order to help him, no matter how much he begged.

So she kept her distance, they all did.

Tyler broke all ties with everyone back in Mystic Falls and with the exception of the odd text messages from Matt no one else cared about where he was, or if he was even alive.

They didn't care as much as Caroline did.

She was full of hope.

Caroline saw beyond people's mistakes, she gave one too many chances, forgiving those who didn't deserve it and though she had been hurt, she still cared for everyone she met regardless of who they were.

Tyler let out a breath, his thoughts tangling up in a web of her but he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of what he was preparing.

It would be his downfall.

He only had one opportunity to get it right and he wouldn't leave until it was done.

After a while, Tyler called the receptionist, booking his room for a little while longer than he had planned.

He wanted to see his master plan in action.

He wanted to watch Klaus lose everything he had, so when he was left with nothing and only then would he leave town with Caroline by his side.

Tyler picked up his jacket from the back of the chair and walked out of the door.

He knew the witches in the city wouldn't help him so he did the only thing he could think of, the only thing that would make them help him whether they wanted to or not.

That's what he told himself and so he did what he had to do, finding the young brunette in the kitchen of Russo's bar and misguiding her back to his hotel room. She was hesitant at first, but Tyler told her that her sister was in trouble so she went without question although that was a lie.

It was all a part of his plan.

She was his as soon as she stepped foot in the room.

He pushed her against the wall, his hand around her throat as she gasped for her breath.

He told her he didn't want to hurt her but she could tell that he was lying, his actions made it clear and when she began to chant her spell he did the last thing he wanted to do.

It wasn't a part of his plan, no one was supposed to get hurt but he watched her fall to the floor as he loosened his grip around her, staring at the blood on her head from where he had smashed the table lamp and yet he didn't stop.

He took a mere second to breathe before he threw her over his shoulder and took her to the back of the room, sitting her on a chair before tying her up so she couldn't escape.

She sat there, unconscious but he checked to see if she was still breathing and she was.

After a few minutes of collecting his thoughts whilst he tapped his foot in time with her steady heartbeat, Tyler ran his hands through his hair as he let out a deep breath.

He wiped her wound, holding a towel there until the bleeding had stopped and waited before he taped her mouth so she couldn't scream for help when she regained conscious.

He watched her for a while, stroking her hair away from her face but when his own actions became too unbearable to see, he left.

His head was all over the place with his plan not falling into place but he didn't stop.

He continued, the thought of that girl at the back of his mind as he took each step but couldn't let anything get in his way.

He looked down at his watch again, noticing that time wasn't on his side but he knew what he had to do.

Her sister would realise that she was missing soon so it wouldn't be long before she came looking, using that location spell instead of a GPS tracker but he needed her help and he knew exactly where to find her.

Tyler grinned when he turned the corner, bumping into just the person he wanted to see.

It wasn't a coincidence.

He followed her out of the bar, watching her grow concerned when her sister didn't return and then he stopped, waiting for her to walk closer before he turned around the corner and acting as if their meeting was an accident.

He smirked when she furrowed her brows in frustration before she looked up.

Her lost eyes met his as he watched her take a step back before she wrapped her jumper around her and skipped past him.

Tyler turned his head to make sure they were alone and then returned his gaze to her.

"Jane Anne Deveraux," he called.

She froze in her tracks, her shoulders still as she turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Missing a witch?" Tyler asked, his voice low.

She raised her brow, wondering what he knew of Sophie's disappearance but when she saw that look on his face she could tell that something wasn't quite right.

"What have you done with her?" Jane-Anne spat as she stalked towards him.

"If you don't do as I say then I will kill her." Tyler told her as she closed her eyes for a second and let out breath.

"I swear if you've hurt her it will be the last thing you do!"

Tyler let out a chuckle as he raised his hands.

"Relax. She's unconscious, for now but if you don't do as I say she's dead and don't try any of that witchy stuff. I have a Bennett witch on my side."

He didn't, but she didn't need to know that and hopefully she wouldn't call his bluff.

Jane-Anne nodded her head, a sign for Tyler to continue and reveal his plan.

He took a seat on the steps before he spoke and for a while she remained standing until she sat in the empty space beside him.

He told her what she needed to do, hoping his plan was even possible but she was capable of casting such a spell.

It was the first time he spoke of his plan out loud and it was a crazy plan at that but he couldn't just let him go.

After all that Klaus had done, he deserved everything that was coming but even if he went through with it, it would never be enough.

Nothing he did would bring his mother back, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't save those hybrids but more importantly, he couldn't compel Caroline to forget about him.

He saw the way she was with him, the sight of them together made his skin crawl and he just hoped that Caroline would forgive him when it was all over.

Tyler stopped, letting out a sigh before he turned his head to look up at her.

"I want him to feel some the pain he brought me."

Jane-Anne didn't question what he had planned, it was a simple spell that would cause much pain in the worst possible way and she could tell by the harshness of his eyes that he wanted to destroy the one who was behind it but then she darted her eyes at him when he mentioned his name.

He must of had a death wish to go against Niklaus Mikaelson, no one dared to cross him and those who did never lived to tell the tale.

She stood up, taking a few steps as she ran her hands through her hair. She stopped as she turned back to him, shaking her head.

"He is an Original, the first of his kind, to go against him is a suicide mission and I don't want any part of it."

"You will help me, that is if you ever want to see your sister again."

"You won't hurt her." She said.

Tyler laughed again, his eyes dark and menacing.

He stood up, leaning towards her as he spoke.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You see, that hybrid you're so scared of created me. I am what I because of him and he taught me everything I know but he also ruined my life so now you're going to help me destroy him of I'll just have to kill you."

Jane-Anne turned away, refusing to meet his gaze as the fear of him grew inside her.

She didn't use her magic against him, he was just another hybrid after all and she would be dead before she could cast any sort of spell but she was the only family Sophie had left and she wasn't going to let some bastard change that.

"Now, what is going to be?" Tyler asked, already knowing her answer.

Jane-Anne reluctantly nodded her head, to save her sister she would help him but he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

It was true, love, it was a weakness for them all and it would be the love that Klaus had, the very thing he tried to conceal that would end up destroying him.

It was his weapon of choice. He would use his emotions against him because Tyler knew, if he couldn't be killed, destroying him was the least he could do.

A brief moment passed filled with silence but he wanted to leave before the rain began to fall again so he bid her farewell, telling her that they would meet again shortly.

She didn't say a word, a look of disgust scrawled across her face as she turned away.

Tyler chuckled as a wide, evil smirk reached his lips and that was all she needed to see to know that it would end disastrously.

He threw his hood on and turned back to her one last time and then he was gone.

He was out of sight and off the streets before the thunder kicked in.

A storm was coming and he didn't want to get caught up in it.


End file.
